Conscious
Conscious is the sixteenth episode of the Bleached Wolf's Rain series. Saved by Rukia, Shinji, and Orihime, Kiba finds they are in a city controlled by a Noble, who takes interest in them. The group heads off to find Kiba. Summary As he finally manages to come to in his wolf state, Kiba wakes up to find himself in a room. Looking around, it's a while until he sees Orihime, who's been watching over him. He gets up, ready to fend himself, which surprises her. When he asks where he is, she tells him that he's safe, and assures him that she won't hurt him. Kiba asks her if she knows that he's a wolf, to which Orihime admits that she does, causing him to then ask if she's afraid of him. In that moment, she finally says that she isn't. Neither of them say a word, until Rukia appears, glad that Kiba has come to. Seeing him in human state takes Orihime by surprise, while Kiba is interested to see Rukia again after so long. He asks what happened, when she explains that he was found unconscious. Curious, he wonders if she saved him, until Shinji comes out to tell him that they all did, but asks him why he was out there alone, Kiba answering he got split up from the others. Afterwards, he goes on to recount what he and the others have been through after Freeze City, including bringing Renji into the group, much to Rukia's surprise. Curious, she can't help but feel that Ichigo has learned a lot since last she saw him. Once she asks Kiba if he knows where he and the others are, he admits that he's not sure. Orihime then wants to know if he knows where Ichigo is. He says nothing, but she begs Kiba to tell her where he is, since she's come all the way out to find him, and she has to know. Still, no one says a thing, when she starts getting upset, mentioning how there were things she wanted to say to him, to the point where she sheds tears. Even though Rukia doesn't know what to say or do, it's Kiba in his wolf state that comes over to her to comfort Orihime. She's taken by surprise at this, when he tells her not to cry. Putting a hand on him, appears to feel comforted by this, until after a while, she says that if she can help them in any way, she will. Meanwhile, Ichigo and the other wolves are on the move, setting out towards the city. It's Hige who wants to know about Orihime. He tells him that she's a close friend that he's known since they were kids. Tsume then asks how he would know that it was her scent, to which Ichigo answers that lavender is the smell of the fragrance he gave her three years ago on her birthday. Not only that, he explains that they hadn't seen much of each other since then, and that if she happens to be with Kiba, she must be looking for him. Within the keep overlooking the city, the ruling Noble, Gin Ichimaru, is busy admiring over his antique weapons collection, when a servant enters. Apologizing, he informs him of some interesting new about visitors, which have recently entered the city, and that one of them has been identified possibly as a wolf. Interested, Ichimaru finds this unexpected, and orders that a group of soldiers track them down to investigate. It's then that the servant brings up one of the individuals being a man with short, blonde hair, catching his attention to the point that he is curious if it is who he believes it is. Doing some shopping, Orihime purchases several things at the local market to make something for her, Kiba, Rukia, and Shinji. She finishes things up, which allows her to get back. On her way though, she notices some soldiers passing through the area, but doesn't think much of it. That changes when she realizes they're heading in the direction of the hideout. As soon as Orihime reaches it, she sees that the soldiers are searching the building, and doesn't know what to do. Out of nowhere, someone grabs her into the alley. It turns out to be Kiba. When she asks what happened, he warns her that soldiers were about to surprise them. But Rukia saw them, and had him and Shinji escape in time before they came. A while goes by until the soldiers eventually leave, allowing them to go back in, only to find that Rukia is gone. At Ichimaru's keep, Rukia is brought through the main hall as a prisoner, until she eventually is brought before him. He greets her, saying how she's probably curious as to why she was brought to him. When he first says that he knows there's a wolf in the city, she denies it, saying that wolves have been extinct for year. However, Ichimaru doesn't buy that, saying that there is a wolf in the city, and that where there's a wolf, there is a possibility of there being a Soul Reaper. Rukia again denies it, when he believes that she could be one, but doesn't sense any spirit energy from her, curious as to why that is. She says nothing, until Ichimaru figures out that she's lost her powers, meaning that she gave them to someone else. While this piques his curiosity, he wants to find out who it is. Outside the city, Ichigo and the other wolves finally reach the outer wall, hoping to find Kiba, and for him to find Orihime. Appearances * Kiba * Orihime Inoue * Rukia Kuchiki * Shinji Hirako * Ichigo Kurosaki * Hige * Tsume * Servant * Gin Ichimaru * Ichimaru's Soldiers Notes & trivia * This is the second episode in the series to not feature Toboe, the first being Episode 1: "City of Souls and Howls". * In the Bleach series, Ichimaru was the Captain of Third Division of the Thirteen Court Guard Companies. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}